intergalactic_watersfandomcom-20200215-history
Induction to Hera
Induction to Hera is the first chapter of Shards of the Core, and is the first chapter of Part 1. Lt. Garcia is introduced to the WX4-Hera, alongside her fellow Ground Group members. Plot The chapter begins two weeks after the prologue. We get our first glimpse of Sadie Garcia, and assume control of her immediately. She is walking towards a docked ship, the WX4-HERA. She climbs the steps eagerly, and is questioned by Lt. Commander Knight. She tells him who she is and he agrees to show her to the Rear Admiral's cabin. While he guides her, both discuss what skills they bring to the WX4-HERA, and how it will help the overall mission. Garcia and Knight arrive at the Rear Admiral's cabin. Rear Admiral Wilson greets Garcia kindly, and begs her to enter his cabin. Inside the cabin, Wilson officially welcomes Lt. Garcia to the ship, and informs her that she will be an Assistant Naval Navigator for the WX4-HERA when she is not on missions. Garcia appears to be confused, and Wilson is shocked, and wonders why the Master Chief didn't inform her of this; nevertheless, he tells her that she has been assigned to Ground Group ISNR-H-01, which is captained by Max Carver. Wilson goes on to explain that Ground Groups play an important part of space naval ships, like Hera, as they can traverse planets in small groups, collecting research, while the ship serves as a homebase. Wilson states that ISNR-H-01 is currently off-ship, partaking in a training program, and wouldn't be back for a while. So, he decides to give her the three tools she is required to carry with her on routine missions; a high-tech arm brace that shows Garcia the map of the current area, a standard stat gun which will be useful when she runs out of ammunition and a high-tech grappling hook for reaching high vantage points. Wilson decides to dismiss her, ordering her to head to the bridge to assist the Head Naval Navigator with plotting in the course coordinates. He also gives her advice: telling her that if she finds anything on the ship that looks randomly placed, that she should take it as it could be useful later on in the mission. She agrees, quite confusingly, and exits the Rear Admiral's cabin. Garcia navigates to the bridge of the ship, with the help from her trusty high-tech map on her arm (and from the player too). Whilst navigating Garcia to the bridge, the players can pick up a few random junk-like items (Garcia can use these items to craft Items later for herself; junk-like items can also be for collections). When Garcia arrives on deck, she is greeted quickly by Lt. Captain Filch, who addresses herself as the Head Naval Navigator. Filch introduces Garcia quickly to the system, before telling her to following her path. Once Garcia has successfully followed Filch's path twice, she can easily input the code (the player holds down a button on their controller for a few seconds). Filch is incredibly impressed by Garcia's work, and reads from her schedule that she has to show Garcia her bunk. As Filch guides Garcia to her bunk, the two women converse, Filch stating that the ISNR may be a male and woman shared workspace, it still feels like the men dominate over the women. Filch is happy as she at least has a woman navigator on her team, meaning she'll get respect from someone. Garcia and Filch arrive at Garcia's bunk. Filch instructs her to load up on the Credits that the ISNR offers as a reward scheme, so she could add more into her bunk. Garcia asks about the currency, and Filch tells her that Captain Carver will explain that to her, most likely. Filch leaves, allowing Garcia to examine her room. Once Garcia has examined all the interactable parts of her bunk, she is called to the Rear Admiral's cabin for a briefing. We cut to a cutscene with Garcia walking into the Admiral's cabin, where Wilson is greeting Carver, Phelps, Coleman and Radley. Wilson introduces them all to Garcia as Captain Max Carver, Lieutenant Commanders Owen Phelps and George Coleman and Ensign Evan Radley. Coleman greets her splendidly, welcoming her to the team, while Radley shyly shakes her hand. Garcia holds out a hand to both Carver and Phelps, who do not shake it. Phelps says nothing at all, while Carver calls her a "little dove" and asks Wilson if he is for real. Wilson states that Garcia has proved herself to be the best of the best at the academy, and also states that she has some small experience on ground missions, mostly for research expeditions. Carver begins to argue, but Wilson commands him to stop talking on the matter, and that Garcia was his new soldier. The Rear Admiral goes on to explain that the Ground Group have been chosen by the Master Chief (known to his office members as the Director) of the ISNR to locate and take back the 6 Shards that were stolen two weeks ago by three rogue soldiers from the QUADRA-base, which is now closed down due to what happened. Carver states the mission is as easy as pie and that his guys will get the shards back in no time, which earns him a glare from Garcia. Wilson tells him to slow down; informing the ground group that both Team Freedom and The Corporation have been on total lockdown since the incident at the QUADRA-base, and have been conducting some sort of research out on a location they have dubbed "The Settler's Underpass", which is on a newly discovered planet in the Rubi galaxy. He then instructs the ground group to travel to the underpass and do some reconnaissance work, gathering as much information as possible. Wilson also states that, according to their research, the planet is breathable, and tells them that they do not need to wear suits on the planet. All five members of ISNR-H-01 agree to the mission. The two side-missions in this chapter involve Garcia completing the first of five training programs with Captain Carver, and Garcia learning more about the navigation system that Hera uses from Filch. First appearances *Sadie Garcia *Ben Wilson *Max Carver *Owen Phelps *George Coleman *Evan Radley *Ronan Knight *Veronica Filch *Background ISNR soldiers Mission(s) Main *Be introduced to WX4-HERA **Explore Garcia's bunk **Follow Filch to Garcia's bunk **Follow Filch's navigation Path **Use your map to guide you to the bridge **Speak with the Rear Admiral **Follow Knight to the Rear Admiral's cabin **Step onto the WX4-HERA Side *Complete Training Program Level 1 **Shoot all 5 targets with the sniper **Shoot all 5 targets with the machine gun **Shoot all 5 targets with the pistol **Shoot all 5 targets with the stat gun (Rewards: 300 Credits) *Learn more about the Navigation system **Complete Path 3 **Complete Path 2 **Complete Path 1 (Rewards: 10x Health Packs) Notes *This is the first chapter in the game where players can partake in Scavenging, which is an important part of the game. *Players also learn more about Credits and the Inventory. *Upgrades can also be purchased in this chapter, with the 300 Credits that Captain Carver gives you and the 200 Credits you begin with. Category:Shards of the Core Category:Shards of the Core chapters Category:Part 1: Shards of the Core Category:Fanfiction